


Bellice idea

by Michi25



Category: bellice - Fandom
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Girl Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:04:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michi25/pseuds/Michi25
Summary: Plz let me know if u wanna write my idea and tag me





	Bellice idea

Please someone write this i cant write worth crap lol.  
(Jasper and Edward are mates, Emmett and Jacob are mates and Rosalie and Leah are mates so the wolves are ok with them.) Alice ends up meeting Bella when she moves there after not having a mate or relationship since before she was turned but Alice is g!p and a vampire (of course)  and Bella is human but moves to forks cause her parents end up falling back in love with each other after realizing they make a mistake on divorcing then Bella meets Alice and falls for her (her parents know she's lesbian) but however else you wanna write it is fine.  
But make like a dramatic scene not just Bella breaking her leg but maybe a little worse but not dying.  
Please tag me if you write it


End file.
